Solo Gunderson
"Guys--Boddynock is missing." '' ''-Solo Gunderson, shortly after killing Boddynock Summary The longest living character in Connor Cote's D&D 5e campaign. Solo Gunderson is a human rogue played by Hunter Curry of the thief archetype and the criminal background. Biography Solo has been a member of the party since the beginning, and considers himself to be the leader and face of the party, doing most of the talking due to his outspoken personality. He is your typical D&D rogue: a compulsive criminal; Spending most of his time committing crimes, lying, and talking his way out of any trouble these may bring. Solo started off in a rather wealthy family. At the mere age of 6 his family was slaughtered by a group of barbarians. He escaped but the rest of his family was not as fortunate. He left his home with nothing but the clothes on his back and wandered alone for 6 days with very little food or water. He landed in the town of Stratford. It was there that he started to pick up on his thieve skills. He lived alone on the streets of Stratford for four years before he had a home. He was brought in by a man named Master Windfrey who helped Solo to harness his extraordinary ability to thieve. Master Windfrey started to use Solo for his own benefit. He took most of the things Solo stole and cared very little for Solo’s well being. Solo had had enough and decided to leave Master Windfrey. As he was leaving Master Windfrey jumped out at Solo as with a dagger in his hand. It was here that Solo killed his first man. After this incident Solo’s horrible experiences in the past with his family’s murder and Master Windfrey’s attempt at killing him, Solo was left emotionally scarred. These experiences contribute to his loose morals and chaotic personality. When the party was in the town of Sarendel, Solo sold one of the gems he robbed from the late Boddynock to the magic shop, The End of Odds and Ends, because its owner, Namfoodle, claimed it was magic, and reminded him of his brother. Realizing Namfoodle was Boddynock's brother, Solo decided to tell Namfoodle that Boddynock was dead, leaving out that Solo was the one who killed him. Namfoodle, realizing that the gem Solo sold to him was Boddynock's, demanded Solo to give him back the money he made from selling the gem since it was not his. Namfoodle's bodyguard Tamon forcefully took 200 gold--the price agreed on-- from Solo's coinpouch, and Namfoodle condemned Solo from ever coming back to his shop, since Solo tried to sell something that wasn't his, without telling Namfoodle. The day after, Solo sneaked back to Namfoodle's shop to commit a breaking and entering through. Unfortunately for Solo, he had overlooked the fact that it was daytime, and the shop was open. When Solo opened the door, Tamon was right there, greatsword in hand, and having heard Solo picking the lock. Tamon swung at Solo with his greatsword as the party, who had been following them or something (maybe they were there. I don't remember) Helped Solo fight Tamon, as Solo ran away, around to the front, where Namfoodle was, calling guards. Solo ran up to Namfoodle with his rapier and stabbed him through the gut, killing him. As the guards arrived, Solo hopped on the their wagon driven by Frakazoid, as Solo's dog, Ser Bitey, jumped out of the wagon to bite the throat out of one of the guards. The remaining guards all fired their crossbows at solo, badly wounding him, and knocking him unconscious. Frakazoid Drove the cart around to the back of Namfoodle's shop to find Landor and Nedrik had lost their battle with Tamon. Filled with rage, Frakazoid Ran over Tamon with the horsecart, badly woudning him, and delivering the killing blow to both Nedrik and Landor. Frakazoid narrowly escaped Sarendel, and Solo barely survived. Solo also had a mastiff named Ser Bitey who died when Frakazoid accidentally blew up a room with a fireball after invoking the tides of chaos. Crimes * Murdered Boddynock and stole about 500-1,000 gold in gems, and stole boddynock's wagon with horses. * Murdered Namfoodle, the owner of the End of Odds and Ends. * Robbed a church of Eldath, goddess of peace. * Assaulted a pegasus. * Knocked out a clergyman. * Robbed Randal's house. Trivia * Solo is the richest member of the party. * Solo fights with a silvered rapier. * Solo is the last remaining member of the original party. * The character Solo Gunderson got his name from Han Solo. * Solo has owned a total of two dogs in his career, both mastiffs: Ser Bitey, who died in a fire, and Fleedle Deedle, his current dog. * Solo owns a pair of tinted spectacles to cover his eyes to lessen the likely hood of him being recognized